Violet Petals
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: (Reader!Insert X Garry) Garry never expected to go through so much trouble to take the sickly you out.
1. Chapter 1

(**Arthor Notes: Don't own Ib, all that jazz! ReaderInsert X Garry)**

Walking down gallery upon gallery, Garry began to worry himself. He'd left her by the Coughing Man, hadn't he?... Yes, he was sure of it.

He was also sure he'd get fired if he lost her.

Passing Abyss of the Deep for about the sixth time, he began to panic. He'd promised Miss Rebecca she would be perfectly fine, if he was able to take her out once, just once, that it would be good for her... He had not expected the young lady to trick him like this, asking him to run to the museum's cafeteria to get her a bottle of water.

"Ahh, Garry, there you are. Where are you off to in such a hurry?.."

Freezing in his spot, said man back-tracked a few paintings, stopping at one preoccupied by a familiar [h/c], extravagently curled hair pinned back by a [f/c] bow.

Before the girl could comment on his tousled hair, Garry interrupted.

"Miss [Name]! I told you to wait by The Coughing Man. You had me worried!" Garry thrusted the water bottle to [Name], hitting her in the lace accented collar of her dress.

Looking up at the flustered boy, she chuckled, "Sorry... I got bored, Garry. I like this painting much better." Moving aside, she motioned to the portrait of a blonde girl hanging on the wall, "It's one of Guertena's last paintings. She's pretty, isn't she? Her name's Mary..."

Garry hesitated, muttering to himself how clueless [Name] was of his worry, and glanced up. He grimaced- he found those big, blue eyes slightly unsettling...

[Name] glanced up at him expectantly, and he flushed. "Y-yes. She's very pretty." he agreed, knowing that was what the girl wanted to hear.

She smiled. "Are there any paintings you like, Garry?"

Garry hesitated, "Oh... I guess I like that onesculpture, of the rose..."

[Name] chuckled, "The red rose?" she asked, "Ahh... I like violet more..." she hesitated, and then smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes, "Like your hair, Garry!"

Garry's cheeks grew a deeper red as [Name]'s hand went through the mop upon his head. He gently pulled it off, sputtering, "Mi-Miss [Name], please...!"

[Name] smiled, "Garry, you don't have to be so formal when mother's not around, you know that..." she said, beginning to walk, and Garry followed, watching her struggle to twist the cap off the water bottle.

"Oh... Yes, M- [Name]. I know." he insisted, taking thebottle from her, undoing the cap and passing it back.

She smiled, taking a sip from the bottle, "That's better. Are there any other paintings you like?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes... I guess The Hanging Man isn't too bad." he nodded, agreeing with his words, and dug through his pocket, past lemon candies.

"Really? Well... I guess it's alright." she hesitated when Garry cut her off, holding out his hand to reveal two navy blue capsules.

She glanced up at him, and pouted. "I was hoping you'd forgotten." she stated bluntly as Garry tapped the face of his watch.

"I promised Miss Rebecca to take care of you while we're out, [Name]. You might as well take your pills now, while you have water." he said.

[Name] sighed, taking the pills from his palm, "I don't need water, Garry." she said softly, swallowing both of them and then starting to walk without missing a beat.

"Come on, Garry; let's keep looking!" she insisted, glancing back only briefly to check if he was following.

Garry smiled at the girl's back, watching her bow bounce with every step. It was rare she was ever allowed out of the house, and she owned so many books of art... He was just glad he was able to talk Miss Rebecca into letting him escort her, considering her mother worked so often...

He was glad he could give her at least that.

**⌈1⌋end**

****

This is planned to be a six-part collection, including all endings- except Ib All Alone, because, boorrrinnggg to write!- and even though I already have everything planned out I would love to hear your thoughts and maybe even your ideas, because I could always make that an extra!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer; I don't own Ib!]**

Flipping through the pages of a book, Garry sighed, slipping a lemon candy into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ib stir in her sleep, thrashing around in his coat. Going back to his book, he had paused on a page dedicated to every rose color. Lightly rubbing a petal of his own rose between his fingers, he hesitated.

_'Impossible miracle'... _Was his own rose _mocking _him?

Skimming throug, his eyes caught the meaning of the red rose- _'true love'- _until he reached one certain color.

Violet?

What did it mean? Eyes darting over the explanation, his breath snagged in his throat-

_'Love at first sight'?!_

* * *

Garry didn't understand why everyone was fussing over the young girl. Fixing her pressed dress, adjusting her hair-bow,tucking a wayward curl back into her headband; he wasn't _jealous, _no, not by any means, but by the bags under her eyes that not even make-up could cover, he could well see she was getting tired of the constant obbsessing.

As far as he could tell, she looked beautiful.

Sitting upon the flowered couch, her gaze was downcast to her black mourning dress, slim fingers tracing the white lace of the hem. Beside the open cascet, her mother elegantly stood aside a group of fellow workers of the localhospital, red hair pinned back in a glamorous, sleek ponytail set to the side. She wore a dress the same mourning color as her daughter, flowing sleeves covering her slim, pale arms.

Only if you looked, and knew exactly what you were looking for, could see a spider-web of scars upon her forearm, gained a year and a half ago, during the episode of throwing wine bottles around after the discovery of her husband's mistress.

"[Name]? Hey, how are you?" Garry asked, forgetting of his father's teachings on how to address those of a higher wealth, once he was out of earshot, envoloping himself in [Name]'s mother's conversation.

She glanced up from her dress in surprise, and gasped, a bright smile cracking her porcelin face.

"Garry! You made it. Yes, I'm fine! Thank you so much for asking." she clapsed her hands together infront of her, watching the six-year-old boy climb up beside her on the couch.

Garry smiled, glancing over at her. "And Miss Rebecca? How about her, is she alright?"

[Name] hesitated, five-year-old mind hard at work. Garry was surprised, in all honesty, she was allowed in such a grieving place at her tender age.

"Mother? Oh... You know her, she's so strong. She braced herself through grandfather's passing, I know she'll hold herself together through father's." she said, glancing up at her mother as she spoke, watching as she smiled at a fellow nurse.

Garry hesitated, then nodded, "Yes... I suppose you're right. Hey... Let's go downstairs, alright? Get something to eat." he suggested, sliding off the couch already.

[Name] hesitated, following Garry off the couch. "Well... Alright."

Making their way to the stairs, both froze at the voice that followed them.

"[Name]! Dear, where are you going?"

[Name] hesitated, glancing back, "Umm- Don't worry, Mama! Garry and I are going to go get something to eat downstairs."

Her mother hesitated, before nodding, "Well- Alright! Bring me back a glass of water, dear? And you, young man!" her sharp tone drew Garry's attention. "You better keep her safe! Help her up and down the stairs, you hear? It's been a long couple of days for her."

Garry hesitated and nodded, "Yes, Miss Rebecca. I understand." he said, bowing his head slightly, before following after [Name], who had left after notifying her mother.

That's why she was so pale. She was even more sickly during these days.

* * *

[Name] held the water bottle against her stomach, pointing up at the wall. "See those paintings, Garry? They're so pretty." she said, motioning towards their position on the wall, "They're by the artist Guertena. I've read about him before in some of mother's books."

Garry hesitated and nodded, squinting at the plaque on the frame. "Blessed Bride and Blessed Groom..." he recoiled, "What strange paintings to have in a funeral home..."

[Name] shrugged, "Grandmother said funerals are for the living, not the dead. Maybe they want to keep everyone a little cheerier?" she suggested, then smiled, glancing over at Garry, "Hey, Garry! Let's get married when we're older, alright? So we can always stay together!"

Garry blushed as she took his hand, tugging lightly on it.

"[N-Name], you shouldn't say things like that so lightly..."

"But, Garry, look how happy the paintings are! Please, Garry? I always want to be that happy!" she objected, and Garry hesitated. Did that mean he made her happy?...

Garry sighed, "Well... Alright, [Name]..."

After all, it was to make her happy.

Garry gave a small smiled as [Name] wrapped her arms around Garry's chest, giggling when she couldn't reach her arms all the way around. It didn't matter if he agreed; she was just a little girl, she would most likely forget their promise a week from now. She was only a five-year-old girl... She couldn't possibly understand _love...  
_

... Then again, Garry supposed he did as a four-year-old boy.

* * *

Garry awoke from his thoughts, teeth clenching against the lemon candy in his mouth, sending tiny hard candy shards into his tongue.

He had almost yanked a petal off his own rose in his flashback.

Running his hand along the violet rose's meaning, he bit his lip.

[Name]... Was she alright?...

**⌈2⌋end**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Notes: I don't own Ib! And I hope it's not that noticable where I stopped caring about this chapter...)**

Garry wasn't sure when he figured out she was here; if it was when he saw the violet petals littering the ground, or when he heard the ear-splitting scream she released as Garry, Ib, and Mary neared the door to the West.

Mary was the one to open the door, and Garry would be lying if he said he hadn't pushed the little blonde girl out of the way.

"[Name]!" he yelled, racing to the side of the kneeling [h/c], shaking the girl's shoulders lightly, as she continued muttering to herself in a panic.

"G-Garry!" she gasped, throwing her arms around his waist, landing in his lap.

"Ib! Look at this painting, isn't it _cute?"_

He hesitated at the cheery voice of Mary, who was currently painting towards the horrifying painting upon the wall; _'Red Eyes"? _He did feel like he was being _watched _in this room...

Ib hesitated, "Huh? Oh, I guess..."

[Name] choked on a sob, pulling Garry's coat around her as if to hide from the judemental gazes.

"_'Cute'? _What about this is _CUTE?"_

"Whatever, Garry! You're just a weirdo!"

"_You're _the weirdos!... Ugh, anyway! Why don't you two look around?" he suggested, glancing down at [Name].

"[Name]? Look at me... Are you alright?" he hesitated as she glanced up, clasping her hands in front of her to reveal a drooping violet rose, clenched tightly by white knuckles.

It had to of only had a few petals to begin with- maybe even than Ib's- and now only two dangled, dangerously close to falling.

"A statue c-came to life... she followed me all the way to this room, Garry... My rose... What do I do?..." she sniffled, and Garry hesitated, trying to process the overwhelming feeling of helplessness he felt at seeing her cry.

Garry nodded, listening to her hiccup. "I know... don't worry, [Name], I'm sure there's a vase somewhere around here..." he insisted, smiling down at her.

[Name]'s bottom lip trembled, before she shakily nodded, drying her eyes quickly with her hand, "A-Alright, Garry..."

They both jumped at the thud, tearing them from their conversation, and Garry's head snapped towards the noise.

"You two! Be more careful!" he instructed.

Mary shrieked,"It just fell over! Look, there's a key!"

Kneeling, she withdrew a violet key from the mess, flashing it off to Garry.

"Come on, Ib; let's go through the other door, now!"

Claiming Ib's hand, she yanked the girl out the room, and Garry glanced down at [Name], still curled in a ball in his lap.

"Can you walk?" he asked, and she nodded, shakily standing, still clutching the rose in her hands.

Once outside the room, he hesitated when he saw Mary and Ib staring at the once blank painting.

"Ib? What're you-?"

[Name] yelped, grabbing Garry's hand as vines shot up from the floor, seperating the group.

"Ib?! Are you alright?!"

As Mary yanked Ib away from the stone vines once agreements were set, Garry sighed, glancing back at the room.

"Well... Looks like we don't have a choice, [Name]. Might as well go back through there, as much as I hate it..." he muttered, and [Name] gasped.

"W-what? You have to be kidding, Garry! Did you see those _dolls-?!"_

Garry chuckled, clasping her hand in his, "Come on, [Name]! Don't you trust me? I made a promise, remember? I'll protect you!"

She hesitated, before slowly nodding, "Yes... I remember."

He smiled, "So? You do trust me, right, [Name]?"

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Yes... Of course I trust you, Garry."

* * *

"G-Garry!"

[Name] gasped as Mary dashed along, clutching the blue rose in her hands. She glanced up at him, eyes brimming with tears, and she didn't understand why he was smiling down at her and Ib.

"What? Don't look so sad, you two! We'll just go catch Mary, and get my rose back." Garry assured the two girls, smiling down at them.

It was impossible not to believe him.

So, [Name] nodded, blinking aside tears.

[Name] stopped with him, arms around him to hold him up. Gazing behind her, she stared at the fallen blue petals scattering the ground.

"Ahh- it's alright, Ib, just go ahead." he smiled, though it was weak, forced.

[Name] hesitated, then smiled at the young girl as well, "Oh... I'll stay with him a few moments longer, alright, Ib? Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

Ib hesitated, then smiled and nodded, "Yeah- alright!" she agreed, then turned on her heel, heading after Mary.

She tried to ignore [Name]'s sob when Garry collapsed.

* * *

Heading down the stairs of the gallery, she felt slightly dizzy. What had she been doing?... She couldn't remember... but it had been important, she was sure of that!

"Ib! There you are!" She hesitated when her hand was claimed by her blonde sister, pulling her along.

"We're going to a cafe! Let's get some macaroons, okay?~"

Ib wasn't sure why she flinched at the thought.

"Oh? Ib, you have candy? Let me have it!"

She hesitated as Mary snatched from her pocket the candy; she opened her mouth to object, but by then Mary was already pulling her along, after their parents.

"Ib, what do you want to play when we get home?..."

**-end; Together, Forever**

(Ethany: Thank you for being the first review, and for liking it! ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the break! And that this is so short... But we're almost done! And the next two endings turned out amazing, I think. 3**

Taking the lighter from [Name]'s hands, the girl gave a smile from her spot aside the wall from Garry.

"Ahh... I'll let him sleep a little longer, alright, Ib? Don't worry... He just needs his rest, I promise he'll be behind you in a few minutes, alright?"

Ib smiled and nodded in agreement; she didn't understand why [Name]'s eyes were so watery, than, though by the smile she gave, Ib had to believe her.

* * *

Heading down the gallery, the young girl glanced around. She had to admit, she loved the artwork, even if most of it was pretty morbid.

Passing Death of an Individual, she stepped towards the wall of paintings. She should hurry, mother would be looking for her soon, and then she wouldn't be able to look in peace...

_'Forgotten Portrait.'_

Freezing from her browsing, she glanced up towards the painting of a young man, asleep among a bed of thorns. In his hands, he held a blue and violet rose above his heart, their vines criss crossing.

"Ib!"

Gasping, the girl turned towards her mother, hands on her hips.

"I told you to wait, I wanted to look with you!" she sighed, "Your father is getting restless, Ib. Come on, perhaps we can stop at a cafe on our way home?"

Ib smiled, nodding, and went to her mother's outstretched hand, glancing back at the sleeping man upon the wall.

**-end; Forgotten Portrait**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! ^^ It really helps me finish this~)**

"Ahh... I'll let him sleep a little bit longer, alright, Ib? Don't worry... He just needs his rest, I promise we'll be right behind you!"

The girl clasped Garry's pale, cold hand in her's, and Ib hesitated.

"But- [Name]! I can't go alone- Mary..." Ib trailed off, crimson eyes widening in fear of being left alone.

[Name] hesitated, running her thumbs over Garry's knuckles, before nodding to herself.

"Yes... He wouldn't want me to leave you alone, I suppose..." blinking, [Name]'s gaze shifted down to her lavender haired companion; taking his hand, she pulled it to her lips before dropping it back in his lap, standing. Her hands held tightly onto her rose as she brought a fingertip to her mouth, lightly kissing it before pressing her fingertip against Garry's lips.

"Okay, Ib... Let's go."

* * *

Pausing in the gallery, she glanced towards the young women, marveling over her curls and [f/c], silk bow. Why did her hair have to be straight?...

The girl, reliezing her appearance had drawn eyes, turned on her heel.

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I blocking your way?" she asked, clasping her hands infront of her [f/c] dress.

Ib hesitated, "What? Oh, no, I'm sorry..." she trailed off, glancing behind the woman at the canvas upon the wall.

"Hmm?" glancing back, the girl smiled, "Oh? This painting? It's called _Forgotten Portrait._"

The girl gave a smiled, though it was sad. "I feel so sad when I see this painting... I wonder why? Like I've forgotten something, I've had to of been standing here for half an hour by now, trying to remember..." she chuckled, "It must be the title, I suppose. Oh-sorry- I have been rambling, haven't I? Sorry, I'm not allowed out often-" she recoiled, "Mm- I can't even remember- why did mother let me out?"

She hesitated again, "Oh- I'm rambling again! I'm so sorry, Ib! I should get going..."

She waved to the smaller girl, left confused how the pretty, curly-haired girl even knew her name.

**-end; Forgotten Portrait, 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Last chapter! Second post today! I like how this one came out... Please review! 3)**

[Name] clasped her hands below her chin, nibbling on a coconut macaroon.

Garry grimaced, "Sheesh, [Name]. How can you eat those?" he stuck out his tongue for emphasis, "Coconut's disgusting."

Ib gasped, "No, it's not!" she objected, reaching out for a macaroon from the plate infront of [Name].

Garry flushed, shocked from the betrayal on Ib's part. "What? Yes, it is!"

Beside Garry, [Name] chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear as a light breeze drifted in on the outside cafe. "You know what's disgusting? _Banana _macaroons."

Both [Name] and Ib shared a laugh at Garry's incredulous face.

"Hm? Miss [Name]- is that-?"

[Name] hesitated, holding out her hand infront of her as Ib pointed to it; the little girl reached across the table, grabbing hold of it.

"It is! [Name]- why're you wearing an _engagement ring?"_

Ib hesitated as Garry smiled.

"He proposed a few days after the gallery." said [Name], slipping the ring off her finger, showing a patch of skin even lighter than the rest of her, "Look at the inside." she instructed, smiling.

Ib hesitated, peering at the inscipture at the inside of the band, past the princess cut diamond.

"By the way, Ib..." said Garry, as Ib tried to sound out the words, "We were thinking, you could be our flower girl! Do you think you could ask your mother? Or we could, if you'd rather... Don't worry, though, the wedding isn't for awhile! So you don't have to fret so much yet..."

Ib, paying no mind to Garry, cut him off, _"A-amare primo aspect-tu..." _she hesitated, crimson eyes glancing up at the two, "What does that mean?..."

Garry hesitated, before smiling, wrapping an arm around [Name]'s shoulders.

_"Love at first sight."_

**-end; Promise of a Reunion**


End file.
